


No One Fucks With My Blue

by ScarletPassion



Series: Purple Daze [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Love, M/M, Protective, Romance, my Among Us OTP, red and blue forever, so sus, there i did the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPassion/pseuds/ScarletPassion
Summary: White is a shithead. Red takes care of his Blue and then gets his revenge.
Relationships: Blue/Red, Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us)
Series: Purple Daze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955926
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	No One Fucks With My Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/gifts).



> I may write more of these little one shots. Who knows? Anyway, enjoy~  
> Shout out to Ego and Sushi for inspiring me and convincing me. This one's for y'all xD
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFzwVsBldL9/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link <<< creds for this ship go to this amazing artist!

I tried to steady my hands by taking deep breaths, but nothing I did worked. My vision was slightly blurred by a red haze. I ran a hand over my head to brush back the loose tendrils of hair that had fallen over my face. I could believe what had happened, but I didn't want to accept it.

  
I knew what I needed to do now. What I should have done all along. White needed to be dealt with. But killing him could bring about my own death if I wasn't careful.

  
I'd be careful, though. I had no choice. I had to look out for Blue. I should have been there to protect him this time. But I was too late, I-

  
I shook my head and grabbed both of Blue's hands. He smiled at me weakly and squeezed my hands feebly. I leaned down and pressed my forehead to his bare, clammy shoulder. He was warm, but not feverish. But the stitches I had sewn across his midsection still looked gruesome. I needed to finish up and cover the wound so that it would heal. But I just... I needed a moment. I needed to push my rage down and save it for later. When I could do something about it.

"Red, I'm okay. Promise." Blue rasped.

  
His voice was equally as weak as his grip. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my lips to his shoulder. Seeing him this was breaking his heart, but that emotion was being rapidly converted to murderous intent. I needed to make sure Blue was okay so I could go before I lost control.

  
"I know." I finally whispered back, my lips brushing against his shoulder.

  
I picked my head up and his knuckles before releasing his hands. He made a soft noise of disappointment. My lips tilted upward slightly, glad that he still felt okay enough to pout at me. I rubbed his arm and then went back to work on his wound. I dabbed antibiotic ointment over the stitches. Blue hissed softly and tensed under my touch. I frowned but kept going until it was all coated and then covered with gauze.

  
"Red..."

  
"Hmm?" I asked as I meticulously checked the rest of his body.

  
"It- I think it was White." Blue yawned.

  
"Mmm." I nodded, "We will have to get him out of here, then."

  
"You need to go call an emergency meeting. He's not just sus anymore. He tried to kill me. Everyone will have to believe you."

  
"I know. I just don't want to leave you."

  
I didn't meet his eyes, afraid he would see the lie there. I didn't want to vote White off of the ship. I wanted to kill him myself. I wanted to feel the life leave him. I wanted to look into his eyes and watch the light go out, knowing that I was the one to snuff it out.

  
No one fucked with my Blue. No one.

  
But Blue was right. I needed to call the meeting. If I killed White myself, everyone would think I was sus. Then it would be me being thrown into space, left to die sooner or later. If I wanted a chance to make it off of this ship with Blue, I needed to play it smart.

  
"I'll be okay. He probably thinks I'm dead. I don't think he will come looking for me."

  
"He won't," I assured Blue, grabbing his hands again.

  
"You're right." Blue smiled a little and then yawned again.

  
"Get some rest. I'll call the meeting and then I'll come right back here."

  
Blue nodded and nuzzled back against the pillow behind his head. I smiled and leaned forward. I pressed a tender kiss to his lips and caressed his cheek with one hand. He sighed softly, his lips parting invitingly against mine. I took the bait and let my tongue explore his mouth.

  
Blue moaned into my mouth and let go of my hands. He tugged at the tie holding the majority of my hair back until it came loose. My hair fell around us, a crimson curtain blocking out the rest of the world. Blue knotted his fingers in the hair at the back of my head. I growled softly when he pulled on it. Desire began churning in my core. We were starting to walk a dangerous line here. Blue needed rest, he needed to heal. And I wasn't sure if I could be gentle enough to avoid hurting him if we-

  
I pulled away, untangling his fingers from my hair. Blue pouted up at me, crossing his arms over his bare chest indignantly. I licked my lips and chuckled as I pulled the blight blanket up over him. He yawned and was unable to maintain his pout. Nearly getting killed and coming to find me had taken a lot out of him. I needed to leave him be so he could rest undisturbed.

  
"I'll be back before you know it. Promise." I smiled and kissed his forehead this time before getting up and exiting the room. I had a feeling he was out before I even shut the door behind me.

  
As I made my way back to the cafeteria I felt eyes on me. I glanced over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of White creeping out of security. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned on him. I felt tears burning in my eyes as the anger came back all at once. It took every ounce of my self-control to keep my second mouth shut.

"Did you find your pet?" White smirked, wiping away a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

  
I stayed silent, my hands clenching and unclenching. I wanted to tear him apart. Right here. Right now. But I couldn't. I had to do it Blue's way. To protect what we had.

  
"I'll take that as a yes." White chuckled and stepped toward me.

  
I took an instinctive step backward. White frowned at me and tsked. He looked both disappointed and yet somehow amused as well. I wanted to bolt to the door and get to the cafeteria already so I wouldn't have to continue to fight the bloodthirst rolling through my body in waves.

  
"You and I really could've been something, you know. We could've taken this ship together. We honestly could have shared something so beautiful." White sighed, "But you had to go fuck around with that pesky little human." He sneered.

  
I swallowed hard and shut my eyes. I couldn't kill him. I couldn't risk losing Blue. The low rumble of White's malicious laughter floated past my ears. I growled, the sound coming from deep inside the pit of my stomach. It was inhuman and sinister. It was a warning that White knew well.

  
Although we were of the same species and rank, I was by far the strongest out of either of us. I had more experience. I could tear him apart before he'd even be able to blink. But instead, I opened my eyes and set my blazing red gaze on him. He looked fearful, almost cowering under the weight of my eyes. I let one side of my mouth quirk upward in a smirk.

"We've got work to do."

  
White perked up at that. A smile graced his features as his shoulders straightened. I couldn't wait to see that sharp-toothed smile wiped off of his fucking face. It would be almost as satisfying as ripping him limb from limb.

  
"I knew with that annoying little prick out of the way you'd finally come to your senses." White chuckled.

  
My jaw locked and one of the muscles there worked. My teeth gritted together so tightly that I thought I might break one. White walked past me, heading for the lower engine. He patted my shoulder as he passed. I stiffened under his touch and waited for his sadistic laughter to fade away before taking off.

  
I sprinted for the cafeteria, soaring straight past Black who was coming out of the medbay. He sputtered in my wake and I could barely hear the word sus follow behind me. I rolled my eyes as I slammed my palm down on the meeting button and waited.  
Black was the first to get there. He looked puzzled at the sight of me. Next was Yellow and Orange. Then, White finally arrived. He looked innocent enough, as usual. He cocked his eyebrow at me, no doubt wondering why I stood at the head of the table.  
"Where's Blue?" Black asked, eyeing me carefully. Of course, he would suspect me. Blue and I spent virtually all of our time together.

  
My eyes slid slowly from White to Black. Black narrowed his dark eyes at me suspiciously. I could see White fidget slightly out of the corner of my eye. He was nervous. Good.

  
"Blue came to find me after he was attacked. He's resting now." I replied slowly.

  
"Well, who hurt him then?" Black snapped impatiently.

  
"White."

  
White openly gaped at me. Before he could utter a word of protest, Black was running off at the mouth again. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

  
"That's so sus. You and Blue are always together. How do we know that you didn't kill Blue and call this meeting to throw us off, huh? I bet you're just lying and self-reporting."

  
"Oh, fuck off. I-"

  
I was cut off by the doors behind me sliding open. The whoosh of the air took everyone off guard and we looked in that direction to see who it was. I knew just by the sound of the footsteps and feeble breaths that it was Blue. My Blue. I rushed to his side and wrapped an arm around him carefully. I could feel White's eyes trying to burn holes into the side of my head, but I ignored him. My focus was only on Blue and making sure he made it to the table without hurting himself.

  
"B-blue! Wait, so that means..." Black slowly turned his surprised gaze from Blue to White.

  
"What? No! You've got it all wrong. They're lying- both of them!" White stammered, his face turning crimson with an angry blush.

  
"Why would Blue lie to us?" Black frowned.

  
"They're both imposters, don't you see! They're both so... So sus!"

  
"You're the liar. Orange saw me do a scan. I can't be an imposter." Blue retorted weakly. He lifted a shaking finger and pointed at White with a scowl, "The only imposter here is you."

  
Everyone turned to White in unison, their fingers hovering over the vote button. White stammered and stuttered, trying to plead his innocence and blame me. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. We all voted. Four for White. One for me.

  
As White was lead to the vacuum door, Blue clung to me. We followed behind, holding onto one another tightly. Relief flooded through me as White stood in the chamber. His eyes bore into mine. He was livid. I wouldn't be surprised if he revealed his second mouth in a last-ditch effort to end me or Blue. The thought made me nervous so I stepped forward a bit to make sure Blue was half-hidden behind me.

  
The vacuum door slid open with a whoosh. Blue jumped at the sound. I stood completely still, my eyes trained on White. He was sucked out into space. His human skin turned purple within minutes. I knew he would die in space eventually. But until then he was trapped in the dead vessel.

  
I turned to Blue and kissed the top of his head softly. I stooped down and lifted him gingerly. He nuzzled his face against my chest, making that soft, sleepy noise that I knew so well.

  
"Let's get you laying back down. You need to be resting." I murmured and carried him toward his sleeping mat.

  
As I carried Blue away I just barely heard Black's half-hearted apology.


End file.
